When the Snow Begins to Bleed
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: AU SasukexOC Rated M just in case. Yukime walks home one night in her snowy village, finding a handsome wounded boy, she decides to help him....and that's when things changed forver.
1. Leaving a Mark

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 1)

Snow. It was never unusual here. On the lonely streets of this large northern town, snow filled the cracks in these cobblestone roads, causing trouble when carriages came by, tripping young boys who longed for the warm sun, causing the elderly to slip and injure themselves, giving infants horrible chill, and shielding any sunlight. It was no coincidence who you could meet in this snowy sunless town.

No, not who you could meet. More of **what** you could meet.

Yukime Katsuo walked the empty cobblestone streets alone. The clouds, still shedding snow as if they were frozen tears of the sky, hid the bright moon as usual.

It was almost as if this town was excluded from the world. So dark, especially in the night.

She knew the streets well, walking through the darkness as if her eyes were so accustomed to it.

Nothing strange that night. Nothing until she heard a shuffle behind her.

A boy.

A boy, seemingly her age stumbled not too far behind her. He had a slim figure, slim, but not to the point of being feminine. He was about a half head taller than she was, as she estimated. He knelt on his right knee shakily, his right arm supporting him on the ground a bit, though not much. His right arm extended across his chest, he held his left hand upon a large, bloody wound that cut into his chest. His face was that of what you would think the description of handsome would be. Although his beautiful face was twisted into pain, his red eyes stood out through his pale white skin, and raven black hair.

Yukime wanted to gaze at him much longer, but it was obvious he needed help, so she ran forward quickly.

"You, you're gravely injured! Please come with me to help! I have medical supplies!" she exclaimed worriedly, staring at the large, continuously bleeding wound.

She took his arm upon his shoulder, leading him to her house down the street.

She lit some candles hurriedly, grabbing bandages and cloths out of her cabinets. She lay him down, removing his large black cloak, and bloodstained white shirt.

She wet the cloths in cold water, wiping down his wounds carefully. His face was covered in sweat, despite the cold of the outside snow.

Yukime lifted him slightly, bandaging his chest slowly, as not to open the wound and make his condition critical.

He opened his red eyes slightly, his gaze piercing her blue eyes. He looked up at the beauty who had saved him.

She was slim, yet well developed, a bit shorter than he was. Her skin was also naturally pale, contrasting with her long black hair that cascaded to her ankles, her cherry blossom light lips, and her deep, blue eyes, filled with innocence.

"…..Thank you…..but….I did not need that." His voice echoed about the room, a voice that was deep, yet not too deep. Almost sensual.

"But if I left you….you may have died from infection and the cold." She stated slowly, her sweet whisper soft voice contrasting with his.

"….I don't die. You're a rare beauty in a town such as this…with such a sweet sent……that is why I'm glad it was you who came for me…..innocent girl…" he replied somewhat coldly, getting up to her height.

She flinched slightly, drawing back an inch. She had never been so close to any boy this beautiful. And the way he stared enticingly….as if to lure her in.

"It would be nice to have such beautiful company on the moonlit nights. Would you….join me?" he asked, although his eyes hinted that he wanted a positive answer.

"Join you where? And….why me?" she asked, surprised at his sudden suggestion.

"I want you….by my side….because….your sweet scent….makes it hard to leave you…."

He held his right hand over his mouth gently, Yukime stared at him in a confused manner.

"…I…I don't understand….scent? Why…."

She was suddenly cut off as the boy pushed her down effortlessly.

She stared up at him in utter shock at his quick movement in the condition he was in.

"W-What are you doing to me?!!" she cried pitifully, her blue eyes widening in utter shock.

She looked into his red eyes, then as she wanted to look away, she saw it. Two large fangs protruding from his mouth.

"By your scent, I mean your blood. Such sweet, delicate blood is the utmost rare, hardly ever found. It makes you special….one of the number one things…."

She watched as his fangs neared her neck slowly.

"One of the things that attracts me to you….your sweet scented blood."

"…Who are you?" she asked, her voice filled with fear.

"Uchiha Sasuke. A surviving pureblooded vampire." He replied as his fangs impaled her pale, soft skin

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horray!! I love vampire fics! I hope you like this! Now please Review for me!


	2. Thoughts Amoung Spider Lilies

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 2)

Sasuke walked along the cold path of night with Yukime close to him. Snow fell softly around them, covering their shoulders like a freezing blanket.

The half moon glared at them with an eerie glow, illuminating the snow, casting light and shadows onto the dirt path through the woods.

Yukime held her left hand up to shield her eyes from the moon's light.

It had been so long since she had seen the moon. The clouds had always covered it in her hometown. She seldom ever saw the sun seep through the snow filled clouds, much less the moon.

Two days. Two days ago, Sasuke's fangs had pierced her. She was now marked as his property, like a doll. She belonged to him, and so did her blood. She would be his forever, never aging, never dying.

It had not been so bad being with him. He seemed very cold, speaking to her seldom, but he did seem to show slight care for her.

They could only travel in the night of course, for the sun was not good for him.

"Where are we going?" Yukime asked softly, looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

He returned her stare.

"Do not ask unnecessary questions." He said, turning back to face the road before him.

"…..Forgive me…..Are there any more vampires? Like you?" she asked slowly, hoping her questions would not irritate him.

"…Yes. You will meet them soon." He replied, still walking ahead of her briskly.

She sped up a bit to keep up with him.

"Soon?" she asked him.

In response, he pointed to the ruins of what would have been a magnificent castle.

This castle was said to be hundreds of years old, belonging to a royal family called Uchiha, the same as Sasuke. The castle was raided and burned by order of the king at the time because of strange suspicious activities.

The castle had been burned around before an invasion from enemy territories. The Uchiha family rarely ever were seen in the daytime, only ruling at night. The castle was burned, but it was said that within, the entire family had already been massacred by unknown forces, and there were only two survivor who apparently had gone missing, having never been found.

The charges against the family were said to be betrayal of the monarchy.

The castle stood a few miles before them, looming ahead ominously.

"Are we meeting them in there?" Yukime asked as she gazed at the historical figure.

"Yes….you will meet with them, and nothing more. I will escort you to a room. That will be your bedroom." Sasuke said, not taking his focused gaze off of the dark castle.

"…..Is this….your home?" Yukime asked reluctantly, hoping she had not overstepped her boundaries.

Sasuke's eyes lost their determined focus somewhat, saddening a bit.

"….Yes." he replied slowly.

After a while of brisk walking, they stood directly before the castle.

The moon's pale light shone through the broken windows, illuminated the stone castle, as if it had an other-worldly glow to it. In front of the castle's ruined, rusted, iron bar gates, many beautiful, blood-red spider lilies danced in the night breeze.

Yukime's face illuminated with joy. She rushed to the moon- bathed flowers, touching their soft petals.

"I have only seen them in picture books!! They're so beautiful! But….is it not too cold for them? I thought they only grew in warm places…." Yukime said as she fingered the delicate flowers softly.

Sasuke gazed at her.

"She….is so beautiful. Bathed in the moonlight…..like an angel of the night. Her beautiful face…..her soul, her body, her blood….it all belongs to me….."

He suddenly realized his thoughts.

"No! What the hell am I thinking?! She…she's human! Just food! So why…..did I just think about her like that? As if I was….No! It must be because of her scent……it must be dulling my mind…."

He watched her sitting in the flowers.

"…..We should go inside." Sasuke said, nearing the open gate.

Yukime stood, nodding with slight disappointment.

As they entered the main hall of the castle, they were greeted.

"Why are you so late?!!"

The voice belonged to a blonde-haired boy, seemingly the same age as they were, with red eyes, and whisker-like marks on either side of his face.

"Shut up Naruto!! So noisy! I'm glad you made it Sasuke!!...Who's that human?"

The second voice belonged to a girl, again seemingly the same age, with short, light pink hair, and red eyes that now glowed with disappointment.

"Who is she? She's so pretty! And she smells great!!" Naruto said happily, hopping up to get a closer look at Yukime.

"…..My chevalier, the servant. Her name is Yukime Katsuo. There is also something special about her blood I think I should discuss with you. First….I should let her sleep."

He took her hand and led her up a large staircase.

They took a left down a large dark hallway, stopping at a room on the end.

Sasuke opened it quickly, showing Yukime in.

"…stay here. What we discuss shall be none of your concern." he said bluntly.

Yukime nodded reluctantly, watching him close the door behind him.

Moonlight poured in through an open window, illuminating the small room.

The room contained a bed, a large dresser, and a full view mirror.

She lay down on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable.

"What about my blood would they need to discuss? I know it's wrong….but I'm so tempted to find out…."

She eyed the door, beginning to walk to it.

"…Okay…here I go." She thought, walking out down the halls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BWAHAHA!! I have cliffhanged you!! Now review! I will type the next chapter now!


	3. The Taste of the First Full Moon

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 3)

As Yukime neared the hallway's end, she heard their voices loudly echoing off the castle's walls.

"She can't be of that clan! They were extinguished three hundred years ago! He saw to it!! He killed every last one of them!"

It was Naruto's voice.

"That's what I learned. But she could be a survivor! One of us!"

"But her eyes were not red!!"

"She may be a half-breed!"

"Never! That's completely insane!"

"It's a possible theory!"

"Calm down!!"

"…..you know…the scent of her blood…and her appearance…match **that woman's** completely."

"…Sasuke….what are you…implying?"

"Do you think she's…."

"….I…don't think so…..and if she is….**he** will likely come to take her from you."

"Don't you dare say his name. I don't want to hear that. He has no idea about her, so just keep a low profile and we will hide."

Yukime was confused. Was it her they were talking about? Who was **that woman**? Why would they want to hide this from her?

She ran back to her room soundlessly.

The sun was starting to peek through the night's sky, illuminating the darkness of night.

"Maybe…I will sleep." She thought as she stumbled onto the bed clumsily.

As soon as her head rested on the feathery pillow, she drifted to s soft sleep.

"I'll kill him!" "Why? Why when I loved you so…"

"I will be with you…not as just your chevalier……but also as…"

"Don't touch me!!"

"You're heartless!"

"You are quite naïve aren't you…."

"Why? You were all I ever…."

"TRAITOR!!!!!"

"Useless human! I won't allow you to see these memories! You're so weak…just give in! You have no use for this body! It is too good for you! Give up and let me free!!"

Yukime awoke, sweat dripping from her pale face.

Voices. She did not recognize them, but hearing them in her dreams felt nostalgic. They felt like they had always been a part of her…yet they were so foreign…

She turned her head to the right, looking out the window.

The sun was beginning to set. So strange. It felt like she had only gone to sleep minutes ago. The dream must have distorted her sense of time.

She walked out of the room slowly, walking out the door, shutting it quietly as not to awake the others if they slept nearby.

Walking down the immense hallway, she spotted the next set of stairs up.

Hoping she wasn't intruding, she stepped up to the third floor. At the top, only one hallway led strait before her. She followed it.

Many burned, torn pictures were scattered on the ground, making crumbling sounds as Yukime stepped through the old hallway. The hallway ended with a door.

Reluctantly, she reached out, surprised to find it unlocked. Pushing it open slowly, she saw it to be a bedroom that would have been fit for a king, had it not been it ruins.

The stone roof was worn away, many torn papers littered the floor, and the walls were decorated with burn marks.

Within was an antique appearing wardrobe, a cracked full-view mirror, and a large, messy canopy be with surprisingly clean red sheets.

Yukime held in a small gasp.

On the bed lay Sasuke, his eyes closed delicately, he looked like a sleeping angel, shielded from the light of the setting sun by the canopy.

The sun became a sliver, hidden by the horizon by this time, but Yukime didn't seem to notice.

She drew closer to him, watching him sleep peacefully. She had never seen him like that. He was hardly ever at peace, but here he slept, almost like a protected child…

The full moon rose over the night sky, shedding shadowy light about the room.

Suddenly, Sasuke's red eyes opened, as if responding to the moon's light.

Yukime drew back in surprise as he grabbed her right arm before her eyes could register his movement.

"No need to step back…..come closer…..sweet servant…my chevalier…Yukime…" he said, pulling her in closer.

"S-Sasuke…..what are you….doing?"

"…Oh…just a bit hungry….." he said, showing her his sharp fangs.

"Yes….but your behavior is…strange…."

"Shhh….I will enjoy this full moon night….yes….you belong to me…."

He pulled her into his arms, sitting upright with her close to him.

Her eyes widened as she felt him tasting her pale neckline, running his tongue down it possessively.

"…I enjoy your company so…."

His lips suddenly moved from her neck to her own lips.

He kissed her lightly, letting his fangs scratch her lips, letting them bleed a bit. He lapped the blood.

Her face was completely and utterly red.

"Oh…you're so cute…my beloved Yukime…" he said as hus fangs finally pierced her neck quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow...vampire moment!! Yowza...Review Please!


	4. The Aftermath of Bloodloss

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 4)

Something was wrong with him. He sucked away at her blood, as if starving. Almost as if he were mad.

She felt her blood being sucked away so strongly, it was very different from the first time, when he had only delicately sipped at her blood.

This time, it was as if he were a starved, bloodthirsty beast who had been starved for many days.

"Sa….Sas…u…Sasuke…" she squirmed, starting to feel light headed.

He held her firmly, not wanting her to leave.

Suddenly, as if in answer to Yukime's prayers, Naruto and Sakura burst in though the open doors.

"Stop Sasuke!! You're going to kill her if you keep it up!! Snap out of it!!" Naruto cried.

Quickly snapping to his senses, he released his hold on Yukime, the fang marks on her neck bleeding profusely.

"….Yukime?" he whispered worriedly.

She panted, trying to catch her breath.

She collapsed off the bed, and onto the floor, light headed from severe blood loss.

"What have you done Sasuke!! It may be the full moon, and she may be your chevalier, but to take so much blood from just one human….are you insane?!" Naruto cried.

"…I had no control…..I…her blood is…..horribly addicting….." Sasuke muttered in shame, wiping his bloodied lips with the left sleeve of his shirt.

Sakura appeared slightly shocked.

Sasuke was a very prestigious vampire. He had never lost composure of himself. To hear the words he had just spoken, it seemed as if he were like one of the outcast, low classed vampires…..and that shocked her.

"….We can't let her bleed like this, we'll attract all the vampires in the vicinity…..and you may loose control again. I can smell it too, you were right about her scent…..it's very different from that of an ordinary human….she's of slightly higher blood …..don't you think?" Sakura pointed out, walking to Yukime in order to pick her up.

"So the idea I mentioned yesterday seems more logical…..but the problem is, how would it happen? Her last name doesn't ring a bell……but her appearance, the scent of her blood,…….do you think she's…." Naruto was suddenly cut off by a declaration from Sasuke.

"No. That woman died. I saw her. I saw him kill her. There can be no way she survived!" he declared quickly, hoping the issue would not be brought up.

Sakura threw Yukime over her right shoulder, hobbling out of the room to let the boys argue.

"You never know Sasuke. It's starting to seem more possible by the minute….." Naruto said, swiping his finger on the ground to pick up a smudge of Yukime's blood.

He stuck the finger in his mouth, analyzing the taste.

"….It's probably right……you know Sasuke, you can't deny it…..everything about her matches…..even their voices…….If I'm right, you can't just choose not to believe it! Don't be such an ass!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura laid Yukime down in one of the rooms on the first floor. Yukime's neck had stopped bleeding, but there was something strange about it.

Sakura cleaned her off, her finger lingering on the bite marks in her neck. She had very delicate skin, it seemed no wonder how Sasuke could have easily drank so much of her blood.

Sakura accidentally knocked a cup off of the nearby table with her left hand.

While bending over to pick it up, she saw a mark on Yukime's right hand. Placing the cup back onto the table, she examined the mark closely.

It looked like a small elaborate design of a butterfly, etched in black onto her right hand.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Does Sasuke know about this mark?! The mark….it can't just be a coincidence….." she thought urgently.

In the upstairs room, Naruto continued to prove his point to Sasuke.

"…..All these things point in the same direction. It has to be her….somehow…….the only vampire of her kind……a high and prestigious woman……the blue-eyed vampire…..Saiyuritsu Kagane Shizukuo….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's getting good! Please keep reading and reviewing!!


	5. Marks of Rebirth

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 5)

Sakura ran into the room, surprising Naruto and Sasuke, and snapping them out of their talk.

"S-Sasuke….do you know….about a mark on your chevalier's right hand….?" Sakura asked as she attempted to catch her breath.

Sasuke looked at her strangely.

"…There was never a mark on either of her hands….what's wrong?"

"….The mark….it's on her right hand….in black…it looks like a butterfly."

Sasuke's expression suddenly became grave, and Naruto became tense.

Sasuke rushed past Sakura, down the stairs, through the large hallways of his castle.

He entered the room that Yukime was resting in, and went to quickly examine the mark.

Sakura had been correct.

The mark was of a butterfly…like someone had drawn it onto her palm….and seeing it brought back all the memories that he detested, making him fall back slightly.

Not long after, Naruto walked in, Sakura behind him.

Naruto walked over, closely examining the mark on her hand.

"…..There's no way around it. It's her. It's Saiyu-…"

"Don't say it!!!" Sasuke said angrily as he held his head, hurting from the memories that the mark had made him remember.

Sasuke's red eyes gazed at the girl, laying peacefully, a pained look remained.

"Why….how could she have lived? How…when I saw him run his hand directly through her body….strait through her heart….how could she have lived. She may have been a great vampire….but all living things die when the heart is destroyed….I don't understand…." Sasuke shook his head softly as he spoke, Sakura swallowed.

"….Shinsei….." she whispered.

Sasuke's eyes immediately shot open, his gaze focused on her.

"….What…did you say?" Sasuke asked her slowly, as if not believing her suggestion.

"….No one has ever achieved it, but it seems to be the most possible answer…..Shinsei….rebirth." Sakura said, her eyes directed to the ground.

"You suggest that? Be that what it is, or be it not, it doesn't matter to me."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard the voice. He turned around quickly, only to find the tip of a sword pointed directly at his face.

"….Itachi….." Sasuke murmured.

"Yes little brother….."

A man with almost the same features as Sasuke, and tied back, black hair that slightly brushed his shoulders.

A smirk graced his handsome face.

"That girl, I understand she is your chevalier, correct?" he said in a confident tone, his voice even sounded similar to Sasuke's.

Sasuke did not answer, he only stared his brother hatefully, his blood red eyes gleaming with ferocity.

"….Uchiha….Itachi…." Naruto said, not believing who now stood before them.

Sakura cowered behind Naruto, well aware of the fact that if Itachi was involved in a battle, her powers were useless.

"All of you have grown….this girl…she resembles Saiyuri so much….it makes me nostalgic seeing her beautiful face again…." Itachi said, keeping his eyes on Yukime.

"I won't let you hurt her…." Sasuke said, the determination in his eyes burning as if it were flames.

"…..What makes you believe I'm going to hurt the poor girl? Oh no…."

Itachi suddenly blurred before Sasuke could blink, he re-appeared, Yukime in his arms, still unconscious.

Cold sweat ran down Sakura's face.

"….he's faster than he was before…..I didn't even notice him move….." she thought as she hid behind Naruto.

Sasuke lunged forward, wishing he at least had some sort of weapon, he blindly struck out at Itachi, easily missing.

Itachi appeared near the large broken windows in the room, placing Yukime down, he looked at his brother spitefully, pulling out his sword.

Naruto pulled out a sword he kept for an emergency in his bag, throwing it to Sasuke.

Catching the blade, he threw the sheath aside, pulling himself into a fighting stance, Itachi doing the same.

The room was small compared to the rest, but big enough for this battle.

As Itachi took one step forward, a voice spoke out.

"Itachi."

Itachi turned, he knew this voice anywhere.

He and Sasuke looked to find that Yukime had now opened her eyes, but there was something strange about it.

"……Saiyuri?" Itachi whispered.

"…still a bastard I see….as always, that doesn't surprise me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm back in school! Bummer...sorry about the delay, I suffered writter's block on this story!! Please review!!


	6. Another You

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 6)

Yukime stared upon the group with coldly narrowed eyes, a look that was most unlike her kind and weak demeanor.

"…Your voice….it can't be possible…can it, Yukime?" Sasuke asked, a grave expression over his usually emotionless face.

Itachi gave a cruel smirk, appearing just before Yukime in the slightest moment. The girl didn't even blink as his finger traced her chin, causing her to look up into his eyes.

"You really are Saiyuri, huh?" he said as he took a good look into her eyes.

Her blue eyes reflected a cold gaze, utterly blasé, the look of a coldhearted, intellectual, dignified woman, such a contrast to Yukime's ordinary look, the purest eyes that reflected innocence, and lacked any sense of deceit.

"How did you manage rebirth? it is a lost technique if I'm not mistaken. I knew you were high in intellect, but I had no idea it was to this standing." Itachi said mockingly as his eyes pierced into hers.

She made no attempt at escape, remaining utterly calm.

"Did you not think I would return to bring a judgment upon you? I did promise you that those many years ago, did I not? I remember clearly telling you….." she said as she returned the glare.

"I remember it all too well. As you miserably spat out your own blood onto the bloody, snow covered ground you told me, 'I will come back, and I will be the one to end your pathetic life!Ù Ah, how amusing! I had never felt so entertained as I watched you bleed to your pathetic death on the dirty snow floor, you, the most prestigious woman in all of the history that we vampires have recorded!" Itachi exclaimed spitefully as YukimeÙs eyes started to reflect a bitter detest for him.

Would it be safe to call her Yukime? No, she wasn't anymore. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind now as he watched her break away from Itachi, and slowly walk to him. Stopping before him, she out stretched her hand.

"Sasuke, give your sword. I plan to carry out what I came for." she said as he looked at her hesitantly.

There was absolutely no doubt. She was in fact Saiyuri.

"….First…answer me. What happened to Yukime?" he asked as she looked slightly annoyed for him hindering her.

"What do you care for this body? She is only your chevalier. You can always find another. This 'Yukime' as you call her, is nothing but an ordinary human, with no certain benefits. Why do you care? What is she to you?" Saiyuri asked in return, watching as Sasuke's eyes widened.

He had not really expected her to ask such a question, and in turn, had no true answer for her.

"….I….she belongs to me. Just tell me what happened to her. Will she return?"

Saiyuri gave an angrily annoyed look.

"Give me the sword Sasuke, you have no need of that girl. Falling in love with humans is strictly forbidden." Saiyuri said as she edged closer to him threateningly.

"L-love? With her?" Sakura thought in shock as she hid behind Naruto sheepishly.

Sasuke refused to hand the sword over.

"I demand I know of her well being now. I won't give this to you otherwise-!"

Sasuke couldn't even finish his sentence before Saiyuri slammed him into the stone wall on the right with absolutely no effort. She held the sword in her hands, now satisfied as Naruto and Sakura ran to tend to Sasuke. Itachi chuckled audibly in the back round.

"I guess someone needed to show him that he was no match for us sooner or latter. Funny it would be you to do it too. So, are you willing to fight with such a sword? Against me?" Itachi asked as Saiyuri walked back to him.

"After what you did, I owe you nothing. After what you've tried to do, I vowed to send you to hell on the very spot. I've come back to complete this promise. You must not have suspected I'd rise from the dead just to bring you down with me." she said as a cold smile then formed upon the face.

"No….actually….I think it's something naturally you would do." Itachi said as he pulled a sword from its sheath at his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I FINALLY UPDATED!! YAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!! LOL


	7. Dancing Blades

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 7)

Quickly.

Mercilessly.

Those were the two words that best described the fight Itachi and Saiyuri had began. It almost didn't look like a fight. More like a ceremony. More like a dance. Itachi's smooth lunges toward Saiyuri would so slightly miss as she turned gracefully on the floor to avoid him, the act resembled a seiren, gliding on the surface of water. Itachi's blood red eyes shone amusement, and the strangest sense of reminiscing. Saiyuri's glassy blue eyes reflected an ice-like hate, and determined intent. Naruto watched the two leaping about the room like dragon flies on the water as Sakura tended to a scratch in the back of Sasuke's head.

"….I…I've never seen anything like it….it's a deadly type of beauty….it's…really scary…" Sakura said as she watched the tip of Saiyuri's blade swipe across Itachi's right cheek.

Itachi stepped back to avoid Saiyuri completely cutting across his face.

"It reminds me of that time long ago…" Itachi said as he clashed with his blue eyes adversary.

"It won't end like long ago." Saiyuri replied as she forced his blade back.

The audible clash of metal rang out loudly, a spark fell from the clash.

"It seems your powers aren't fully drawn out as long ago. Your technique of rebirth was imperfect, as you were reborn a human!" Itachi exclaimed as he pulled himself forward.

Saiyuri raised an eyebrow at him, obviously annoyed by this, and she barely missed him as she sliced in midair from a high jump to avoid his last strike.

"You being reborn human entirely, means I cannot think of you as I once did. I no longer have a moral respect for you!"

Saiyuri lunged at him in anger, and Itachi managed to catch her off balance, which easily allowed him to grab her by her flowing black hair. She winced as he pulled her close and upright, Sasuke bit his lip as he, Sakura, and Naruto watched. Saiyuri looked up at Itachi fierce with hate, Itachi returned her glare with his usual amused stare.

"Now…I can only think of how good your blood will taste….the blood of a reincarnate. I'm amazed that Sasuke would find you though, before I would. How odd….although, that has no matter…."

Saiyuri's eyes widened in a desperate manner. Before she could swing a fist at him, he grabbed both her hands, holding her level.

"You bastard!! Stop! I'll destroy you! Stop now! Let me go!!" Saiyuri cried angrily as she watched how his fangs protruded from his lips.

Sasuke leapt to his feet.

"Stop it now Itachi, you can't do this!"

"Silence…..after all….she was mine before. Why not now? Dearest Saiyuri, do you remember? Those hateful eyes that were once so radiant with love….do you remember when we…." Itachi murmured as his fangs drew closer to her pale throat.

"No…no stop it….just…stop it!" she meant to be threatening, but her voice merely came out as a weak cry.

"You're not who you once were….why? How could you…..your family…..your friends….and I…..we….we trusted you…."

"Saiyuri…the way you say this….you…" Sasuke thought helplessly.

He knew that if Saiyuri couldn't keep up a long fight with his brother, than he himself was nothing to him. Naruto and Sakura had even less of a chance.

"I knew you couldn't ever let go of that memory….you do still remember…when we were in love." Itachi said as his fangs soon went into her skin roughly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obviously so cliche, I'm sorry! Please Review!


	8. Bound by Blood

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 9)

Sasuke felt his anger rise bitterly as Itachi pulled his fangs out of her neck, pulling her away by her long black hair. Seeing her like this was rare, unnatural. She looked so weak. She looked just like Yukime at that time, and even Sasuke would have been convinced, but he knew he couldn't let his guard down.

"Hmn…the scent doesn't lie, as I thought." he said as he licked his sharp fangs devilishly.

"With blood like that…the finest ever. It's a taste that's like the sweetest drug. If you don't have enough control, you may go insane over it. I'm sure…Sasuke is so overprotective of his dear chevalier for this reason, am I correct?" he asked as he then looked over tauntingly at Sasuke.

Sasuke's expression went purely bitter.

"You…you have no moral sense anymore! I can never understand you!" he exclaimed.

Itachi then at that moment threw Saiyuri to him, and he caught it shakily.

"I don't need you to understand. Just for you to submit. I won't take that girl yet. But remember this. She will come to me on her own. It's her instinct. The blood in her veins…it was mine. It has belonged to me ever since she was born. You have no claim over her."

With that, Itachi disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared, retreating into the silence of night. Sasuke pounded a fist on the marble floors. Naruto and Sakura ran over to the two on the ground.

Saiyuri looked up at them.

"….Hoseki Haruno's daughter….and the son of Yondaime…. I should have figured. I need to rest…I can't be around like this now…..I will hand the possession of this body to the human girl for the time being. Please help the recovery. I will return."

Suddenly, Saiyuri closed her eyes. She then slowly reopened them in confusion. Her eyes were different now. A clearer blue…Sasuke recognized the feature. Innocence.

"What….where am I?" she said as she stood, shaking her head a bit.

As She turned and saw Sasuke, she gasped in surprise and backed away suddenly. She spoke, her voice slightly shaky.

"….S-…Sasuke…sama….I….I….well…um" her face was growing red, it made her feel dizzy as she murmured.

"Yukime….I'm sorry." Sasuke said as he looked down shamefully.

Sakura bit her lip.

"Well….A bad amount of your blood is gone. I wouldn't recommend moving around too much as your body creates more blood….so…why don't you go rest? We need to privately discuss something here anyway before the sun rises again…." Sakura said nervously as she showed Yukime the door.

"Well….alright...I'll….see you latter" Yukime said as she walked out the door.

"….I…I never would've thought Sakura's suggestion was right….reincarnation….and as a human to be exact….Saiyuri is capable of anything just about….and I never knew…." Naruto trailed off.

"They…those two…were truly in love. Strange as it seems, I could see it in her eyes after he drank some of her blood too. I'm a woman, I just have that sort of intuition. What of Yukime though?….Is she any aware that she's…a reincarnation….?" Sakura said as she stared down at the floor tiredly.

"….I'm not sure. But…It may cause a problem if she did know. I'm just worried about what Itachi wants her for." Sasuke replied.

"…But you know…about...Yukime….well…..the way I see it….you're almost obviously….attracted to her." Sakura said as she looked up to him reluctantly.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sasuke. Sasuke made no reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there's a chapter, but I think I need to explain something. Even though Sasuke basically owns Yukime as a chevalier, other vamipires can bite her. The thing is, becoming Sasuke's chevalier only binds her to him and makes her his property for as long as he desires. It won't defend her from the attacks of other vampires.


	9. Curse of the Moon

When the Snow begins to Bleed (chapter 9)

Sasuke was taken aback by Sakura's words. Attracted to a human? Of all things? Was it possible?

"…I…couldn't be. It's not natural….why…why do you suggest this?" Sasuke asked nervously.

Sakura looked up to him slightly.

"Well….the way you protect her….and you have more respect for her than you did other humans that served under you…..I…just assumed blindly…sorry…" Sakura mumbled quietly.

"You never loved anybody…so I wouldn't know. I'm just worried for Yukime." Naruto said

Sasuke lowered his eyes slowly, staring at the stone floor in an unfocused manner.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. For now….just act as if nothing is wrong." Sasuke said as he began to head for the door.

"Wait Sasuke, what about-…" Sakura's protest was suddenly cut off by his angry reply.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!!" he exclaimed as he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone in silence.

Fast asleep in her room on the other side of the ruined castle, Yukime dreamed of strange scenes.

It hurt. It hurt.

She felt the pain of something impaling her body, sharp, she felt it strait through. It was cold. How could she feel pain? This was a dream….wasnÙt it? She scrapped around on the soft, cold ground, identifying the thick snow. She lifted herself weakly, she felt as if she were dying. Blood poured out, creating a dark red snow. As she looked up, she saw a man who looked almost like Sasuke. He had his long black hair tied back, and he wore a black cloak over a suit. His handsome face was stained with a splotch of blood that dripped down his right cheek. She saw he held a sword, covered in warm, fresh blood, and only then did she realize it was he who had caused the pain.

"Why?" She felt herself utter involuntarily, without her even thinking.

"Good Night…..Saiyuri." he said with a taunting gleam in his blood red eyes.

At that moment, Yukime woke up in her bed. Despite the cold temperature of the room, she sweat uncontrollably, shaking at the feeling of the all too realistic dream. To calm herself, she looked out the window. A half moon. As soon as she saw it, she felt strange. Her head felt almost as if it were floating, and she felt herself dizzy. Ignoring the feeling, she walked out of her room to greet the others.

"Yuki!! How'd you sleep?" Naruto asked with a goofy smile as he ran at her in the main hall.

Startled at his sudden early energy, she smiled uneasily. She thought of telling them of her dream….but it seemed they doubted her enough as it is on a level of sanity.

"I…..I slept fine…and you?" she asked.

"Oh you bet! I was so damn tired I just plunked over to sleep!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Yukime laughed at his enthusiasm, until she spotted Sasuke making his way down the marble steps. She felt her dizziness kick in at a heavier rate, and she fell to the floor. Sasuke ran to her in alarm, and Naruto ran to fetch Sakura.

"Yukime! You still need to rest…your blood is not fully-…" he cut himself off as he looked upon her.

Her body…she felt an unbearable heat within. Her heart pounded unnaturally, it was hard to breathe. Everything was spinning before her eyes, and she suddenly felt her mouth begin to hurt.

Sasuke wiped the sweat from her face, and saw an unnatural sight.

"Sa…Sa….I…..b….b…I ne….need….." she stammered in short whispers, looking into his eyes.

A strange desire came over her. She felt herself get up, she couldn't control herself at all.

"I need…blood!!" she exclaimed as she suddenly wrapped her arms around Sasuke, tightly confining him, and bit into his pale neckline.

Sakura ran down the stairs, Naruto behind her, when she suddenly stopped at the sight.

"…What…?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I AM SO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER!!! Science Fair is evil, and that's what I will blame.


	10. What am I?

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 10)

The ironic twist of fate. She drank his blood mercilessly. The tables had severely turned over. Sakura couldn't believe this, she dropped on her knees from the pure shock, her eyes wide, trembling, shaking.

"I….I don't get it….what are you?!" she exclaimed.

Naruto wanted to ask the same thing. What could possibly be up now? So mysterious it was almost psychotic!

Sasuke felt blood rushing from his body at a fixed, pulse rate. Pain came onto him with every sip she took. Was this what he put her though when he fed off of her? No wonder she was always whimpering.

Sasuke could feel the effects the loss of blood was having. Not good at all. He could hold on no more. He ripped her away roughly, and she landed on the stone floor. Sasuke gripped at his neck. He had pulled her away too harshly. Yukime got up from the floor. Her pale pink lips were stained with his blood, and from them escaped gasps that seemed almost feverish. Her blue eyes held a struggling fluster. Scrapping on the floor weakly, she looked up to Sasuke, her eyes now flowing with tears.

Sakura now ran onto the scene, picking Yukime up. She flailed about wildly as Sasuke walked to her. She ceased to struggle, and looked at him desperately.

"Hel…help….m….help…me….." she whispered as she continued to cry.

In reply, Sasuke punched her in the pit of her stomach, sending her into an unconscious state. He snatched her from Sakura, holding her up in his arms as if they were lovers.

"What exactly are you going to do with her….what is she anyway?!" Sakura exclaimed in a fit of confusion.

"You know very well what we have to do. You cannot refuse this either. I need to take her to the basement, and I need your skills now." Sasuke said without one look in her direction.

"You mean, You want me to analyze her?! Do you know what could happed if Sakura did that? We're talking experiments on Yukime's mentality and her blood in her case!!" Naruto exclaimed angrily.

Sasuke turned, Yukime shook in his arms from the movement.

"Listen! I thought she was just a human at first! Then we find she's the reincarnation of Saiyuri! And now she may be a half breed, who feasts mainly on full moon nights!? We need to do this or we may find she has another secret capable of harming us, killing us!!"

Naruto was taken back by the outburst. He said no more. Sakura remained silent as well.

"….I don't want to hurt her. I don't. But… if we work carefully…there won't be much pain."

Sakura nodded, and began to follow Sasuke along with Naruto.

"Let's go then, before she wakes up would be best." Sakura replied as they went down a hallway in the castle.

"What…?"

Yukime's eyes fluttered open to reveal nothing but the snow. She got up from the white covered ground, finding nothing but darkness for what seemed miles on. Then the screams ensued. She ran in fear.

Who's screaming?

Why?

Where is Sasuke-sama?

He mind raced with her feet, running until she reached a village. Tiny, without life, it seemed a small ghost town. She walked deeper into it, forgetting a bit of the fear that was within her. Another scream echoed. It came from nearby.

Fear, worry, they plagued her mind as she looked for the source of the cry.

A woman. A single woman stood in the middle of blood covered snow. Bloodless bodies lay around her as if it was a war ground. Yukime fell back onto the snow in fear. The woman turned to her. It was like looking into the mirror. Yukime was horrified how much she looked like her. Blood stained her pale face, stained her white long sleeved dress, and her eyes held an emotionless glare as she licked blood off of her hands. Yukime shivered as she noticed two fangs protruding from her mouth. Suddenly the woman pointed directly at her.

"You…." she began to from a sentence, but was cut off by Yukime's scream.

"NO!!!"

As she quickly reopened her eyes, she found herself laying in a chair. She began to get up, but felt a shock push her down painfully. She noticed a blood drawing needle in her arm, leading into the darkness. Looking down she saw something of a magic circle around her. She saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto standing outside the circle.

"What…is this?!" Yukime exclaimed in fear.

No answer came as Sakura knelt down in front of the circle.

"…..I'm sorry Yukime, but we need to do this."

She held another blood needle in her hand, which Yukime noticed was connected to hers. She injected it into her arm, and a bit of blood seeped out from the puncture onto the circle, which in turn lit up in gleaming white.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Man I suck...back to sleep!! LOL


	11. A lost Remembrance

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 11)

Sakura felt their bloods mixing through the link. As she opened her eyes, all she could see was darkness. She had succeeded. My mixing blood through a link on this magic circle used by her father, she was able to dive into Yukime's conscience.

"….What do I do first….maybe…her mental state first of a-…what?" Sakura stopped as she heard the whimpering of a crying child.

She looked about frantically, spotting a small girl directly behind her. She jumped in surprise.

"Lonely….lonely….somebody please play with me….alone with me…" this child cried behind her.

Sakura then realized she had somehow found her way into Yukime's memories. This was her, a small, frail child, much like she still is now, except not as much a child. Sakura wanted so badly to reach out to her, but she knew it was in vain. The past could never be changed.

The scene suddenly changed. Sakura stood in a cold room. Tiny, filthy, it was lit by a single, flickering candle, sitting beside a tattered bed in which lay a bedridden woman. The woman was struck with an obvious horrible fever, her face unhealthily pale, her green eyes filled with struggling, her blond hair messily spread out around her head. beside her sat Yukime as a small child.

"Haruko!! Haruko!! Please don't go! You're like mommy to me!! Haruko!! Haruko!!" little Yukime screamed, tears running down her face.

"Oh Yuki….donÙt worry….I love you….lots….and I….was going to make you a birthday….cake….haha….Love…you…kiddo…"

"Haruko!!!!!"

"Ha….Happy eighth birthday Yuki…..You're…the cutest kid in the world….huh? Keep…smiling!"

"Haruko?"

As a tear formed on the edge of Sakura's eyes, the scene changed. This scene was unlike the first two. Sakura was in a deserted alleyway. Looking around, she found nobody there. She saw a way out to what appeared to be the main street. As she began to walk into the street, she heard Yukime's voice echo out.

"_No, don't look!!"_

Sakura looked around, she turned to see a horrifying scene.

"_GET OUT NOW!!!!!"_

Sakura felt herself snap back into the outside world. Looking up, she saw that the circle had stopped working, and the blood cable had snapped in half. Sasuke and Naruto stood behind her seemingly in slight shock.

"….Sakura….the link….Yukime opened her eyes….and the link snapped in half….." Naruto said as he pointed over at Yukime.

Sakura looked to Sasuke, confused.

"….Her eyes….it's Saiyuri."

This was simply all he said.

Sakura then looked to Yukime. Yukime got up despite the restraint field Sakura had placed. She tore the blood link off of her arm roughly, throwing it to the ground angrily.

Sakura shook as she saw Yukime draw close to her. She didn't move as Yukime reached out.

"….Sakura…." she whispered slowly.

Sakura looked Yukime directly in the eyes. She suddenly felt Yukime grab her by her neck, angrily pushing her into the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS?!! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!!!!!"

It was quite obvious by this point that Saiyuri had taken over consciousness.

Sakura whimpered out of pain and fear. She knew this was a major risk she was taking. The blood link put a large amount of physical and mental stress on its victim, so SaiyuriÙs anger was justified.

"Saiyuri, don't hurt Sakura, I'm the one who asked her to do it."

Saiyuri turned to see that Sasuke had just spoken. She immediately dropped Sakura, who crawled gasping on the cold ground. Saiyuri made her way to Sasuke.

"Do you have any idea how much you could've hurt this body physically and mentally this way? If it were just Yukime herself, without any power whatsoever, she would be half dead. you came lucky for now, but if there is ever another time…."

Saiyuri ran a sharp fingernail across his cheek, creating a small cut.

"You'll be the one dead." Saiyuri finished with an ice filled glare in her blue eyes.

Sasuke nodded as seriously as he could without backing away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I COULD GET GROUNDED, SO CROSS YOUR FINGERS AND PRAY, OTHERWISE I'LL BE GONE A LOOOOOONG TIME.


	12. Open the Door

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 12)

Yukime had shut herself in the room provided to her. She would not eat. She only stayed there alone. Sakura knocked every hour, but to no avail. She would not hear of seeing anyone. This had gone on for three days since the test they had run on her mentality state.

"Yukime please! Open the door and at least eat something!! I drink of water! Something! It's not healthy!!"

Sakura's green eyes pleaded with her to open the door, and she held a glass of water in her hands, as she continually knocked on the wooden door.

"You saw it…..what I did to those people….what I did….to Sasuke-sama…..I don't need anything now…..please leave."

Yukime's small voice faltered through the door, only faintly heard, it was more like she had whispered.

Sakura ceased to knock on the door. The images came to her in a rush. Things she wished she had not seen. Without another word, she left.

On the other side of the door, Yukime's eyes spilled small tears.

"How could I do these things…?..What is wrong with me….?...They ask who I am….but truly…I have no idea myself….!!" Yukime sobbed as she wiped the tears roughly off of her face with her sleeve. She looked into the mirror hanging by the bed. She looked into the beautiful eyes of her reflection.

"….But wait….who…are you?"

"Sasuke what are we going to do?! She could really kill herself and I can't get in! I think Saiyuri put some sort of barrier on the door for Yukime!"

Sakura pleaded to Sasuke desperately as he stood looking out at the moon.

"……I cannot face her now." he admitted without a look in her direction.

"And why not?! Why are you so touchy about her now more than ever!? You're so damn annoying!!"

Sakura turned abruptly to see Naruto standing in the doorway. Naruto ran strait past Sakura, and grabbed Sasuke by the color of his shirt, forcing him to turn around and look him in the eyes.

Sasuke appeared indifferent despite Naruto's anger.

"What I think is none of your concern." Sasuke replied without wavering.

Naruto shook him roughly.

"You damn bastard!!!!! The hell is wrong with you?! Yes she bit you, but maybe that's because of Saiyuri! Are you some sort of idiot?! You hurt her Sasuke, and you need to fix it!! Are you scared or something?! What's wrong with you Sasuke?!! Don't you even care a litt-…"

Naruto's angry fit was interrupted by a hit. Sasuke had shaken free and punched the right side of his face.

"I do care you idiot!!! I DO CARE!!!!!!!!"

Sakura shook. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't fought like this in forever.

Yukime looked into the mirror at her reflection. Somehow, it looked different. Her eyes held a glazed expression, staring strait back at her. She had a shocked look on her face, but the reflection showed much otherwise. She backed away slowly. Her reflection didn't move. Fear instantly struck her.

Suddenly, her reflection spoke.

"_Foolish human vessel…."_

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, who remained on the floor.

"……If you do care…then go to her….stupid." Naruto mumbled from the ground. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He then ran out the door.

He ran to the door leading to Yukime's room. It was locked as he soon found. He focused a bit of powers in his fist. Without warning, he slammed the door open with his one fist.

Yukime looked back at him with surprise.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama, how-…"

Sasuke grabbed her from where she sat on the ground, pulling her into an embrace. Her blue eyes widened, her face reddened.

"…..Yukime….I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I'm sorry…..I really….don't know what to say now….I don't normally ever humble up to people….it's just how I am….I just….I'm sorry."

Yukime found herself returning the embrace slowly.

"….Sasuke-sama….did you ever find anything through the blood link Sakura did?" Yukime asked reluctantly.

"Wha-what?"

"….Do you know who or what….I really am?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yukime is having identity crisis!!!! LOL!!! I like reviews. PLEASE.


	13. Slightly Feeling

When the Snow Begins to bleed (chapter 13)

Sasuke looked upon the blue eyed beauty, who repeated her question.

"What am I Sasuke-sama? What am I?"

His throat went dry. Could he trust she would be fine knowing? That was a certain doubt. If she knew, then he wouldn't have to hide as many secrets, but even so, it could cause her more shock than she needed. Even more so, he had no idea what she truly was either, which made him bring up the question.

"Yukime….you….bit me the other day. You drank….my blood. I still am entirely unsure of what you are."

Yukime remembered her crime. She let Sasuke go, looking into his eyes, unsure how to answer, not even knowing if she could even give an answer.

"….I…suddenly felt the impulse….and my body….just moved of its own accord. Forgive me, for I know not why."

She averted her eyes in shame. Sasuke felt this as well. He watched her as she seemed to shield herself lightly with her soft hands, as if she expected him to hit her.

_**As if he would EVER hit her.**_

"I'm am…too very sorry….for….when you drank my blood….I suddenly realized that it is truly a painful ordeal….and….that you go through it so much….I….wish I…."

"No….it is in your nature….and I am willing to do this for you….and only for you….as I am your servant, your doll."

She smiled as she spoke these words, but Sasuke's face saddened. She thought so lightly of herself. She had no sense of arrogance at all like most girls her age….it was all too enticing to him….

He reached out, twisting one of her long locks of silken black hair around his fingers gently bringing it to his lips ever so delicately. If there was ever a time he showed his true side of nobility, this was that moment. Yukime looked into his eyes uneasily, her face growing warm in the cold room.

"Do not….take yourself lightly. You are above any human I have met or ever will meet. Lest you not forget this, and may you never lower your head."

Up in Sasuke's study room where they had been left, Sakura tended to a bruise on Naruto's face.

"Damn!! He didn't have to hit me that hard…..fucking asshole…." Naruto mumbled crudely.

Sakura hit him on the head.

"Watch that big mouth of yours Naruto, unless you want another bruise on top of that one!!"

As Naruto cursed women under his breath so that Sakura couldn't hear him, Sakura gazed out the window.

"Strange….Naruto….are you sensing anything….strange?" she asked, her eyes filled with confused wonder as she stared out at a soft snowstorm through frosted windows.

Naruto looked at her, his head tilted in confusion.

"You sure you aren't just sensing Sasuke downstairs?" he asked.

He had to admit, he was feeling something too, but it was so faint, like it could instantly break away if the wind blew at all upon it. Sakura felt for the presence. It had gone away.

"No, maybe I'm just paranoid or something….." Sakura said as she finally stood, stretching.

As Sasuke stood, ready to go to sleep, he felt a presence. He looked to Yukime. She looked sleepy; her face did appear as if she were holding back heavy yawns. She then happened look into the mirror across from them.

The faint presence came from Yukime. How? Was Saiyuri acting up again or….

Yukime looked up at Sasuke, somehow, no longer sleepy….but more restless, uneasy. She was shivering.

"Sasuke….are you sure….you don't fully know what I am? Because….she's there…..she's there….who is she?" she asked, pointing at the reflecting glass.

Sasuke looked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HAHA!! MERRY ALMOST CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY CLIFFHANGING!!! (insert evil psycho higurashi laughter here.)


	14. Mirrored Revelations

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 14)

Sasuke looked into the mirror that hung on the left wall in which Yukime was pointing to. Red eyes glared back at him through the crystal.

Shock hit him. In the reflection, He was fine, but it was the one who was next to him. Everything about her in the reflection matched Yukime, except for one thing.

Blood red eyes that glared with intensity in a taunting way.

"Saiyuri?!...No wait….her eyes are….red!! But what…she's known for being the only vampire with blue eyes….so who…" Sasuke wondered in surprise.

The red-eyed reflection interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you surprised Sasuke? It is me. I am Saiyuri." the reflected woman spoke to him, her gaze not leaving.

Yukime's blue eyes widened in confusion as she backed up slightly.

Next to her, Sasuke appeared shocked, his red eyes also widening slightly.

"You look just like me!! Who…who are you?! Why are you my reflection?" Yukime asked these questions as she held her hands together nervously.

Saiyuri laughed in a cruel tone as she looked upon Yukime's fit of confusion with amusement.

"You mean to say…..you don't know? Sasuke still hides it?" Saiyuri asked, her eyes narrowed at the Uchiha tauntingly.

"S-Sasuke-sama what? Who is she?" Yukime looked to Sasuke as he turned around in shame, shutting his red eyes away from her.

"Foolish human, I am you. You are my container. I am Saiyuritsu Shizukuo, a pureblood vampire of nobility." Saiyuri replied, red eyes shinning with a taunting cruelty.

"Wha….no, then I'm….not even….a real human…then….Sasuke-sama….you knew?" Yukime looked back to him, a confused and pleading look in her sweet blue eyes.

"….I couldn't tell you…..I didn't know what you would do. I didn't know how you would react….I don't even fully know myself what you are. But….one thing is for certain…" Sasuke replied, not even glancing in her direction, for shame of his lying.

"You are me, reincarnated. This is the truth. I share your body, your soul, I am the other side of you. I am the reason you sometimes thirst for blood." Saiyuri said, interrupting Sasuke.

Yukime jumped up.

"You?! You're the reason?! The reason I bite people?! The reason I….why….? Why did I have to become you?! I don't understand!!" Yukime cried as she ran out of the cold stone room, past Sasuke and out the broken door.

Saiyuri smirked as she looked back at Sasuke through the mirror, who was now angry, his red eyes narrowed.

"Why did you do this?! You must be quite aware she wasn't ready to know yet!!" Sasuke exclaimed as he pounded the floor with his right fist.

Saiyuri laughed coldly at Sasuke's motion of spite.

"Sasuke, she needed to know. That girl is so weak on her own, and all that is happening is confusing her. I just revealed to her the truth you've been attempting to hide from her for too long."

"All you've done is adding to her confusion Saiyuri!! She is weak, and it's true! That's why I held back letting her know anything about you!!" Sasuke exclaimed an angry reply at the vampiristic beauty in the crystal mirror.

Saiyuri sighed.

"…You might be wondering why my eyes appear red now am I right?" Saiyuri asked thee angered Uchiha.

He nodded in reply.

"Yukime is the problem." Saiyuri replied, her red eyes focused on his seriously.

Sasuke glanced at her in confusion.

"What does Yukime have to do with your eyes now turning red?" Sasuke asked her.

"….Many things. it's her…something I didn't interpret is happening." Saiyuri replied with a grave tone of voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, your bitch authoress is done hibernating, and she greets the new year with a stupid cliffhanger. LOL


	15. Twin Soul

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 15)

Confused, Sasuke looked into the cold ruby eyes he saw reflected in the mirror.

"How is Yukime the problem? Being merely human, she defenseless." Sasuke replied.

Saiyuri's eyes faltered. she slightly averted her gaze.

"….This body is that of a human, but also that of a vampire. She is half breed, and yet, she is also pure blood."

Saiyuri looked up to see that all she had done was merely confuse the young Uchiha even more. She sighed as she begun to explain.

"At first when Yukime was born we were two souls in one body. It was quite simple to use her at will like a pawn and hide my own existence from her. We co existed that way for years. If I needed blood all I simply had to do was possess her completely and hunt for humans at night. The Haruno girl knows. She saw it when she attempted to see into Yukime's mind."

"So you've been using her all this time?" Sasuke asked, his expression becoming angrier at hearing this.

Saiyuri paid his spite no mind as she continued.

" Lately though, I am loosing control of her. It is a very recent development. At first I could not understand. Why now would her body begin to slowly reject me? What was the cause? As I thought back it came to me. The trigger of it all. One month ago."

"And what would this trigger be?" Sasuke asked.

He though back. A month ago….January. What could have happened then? What could have triggered whatever was happening?

Suddenly it came to him.

As Saiyuri had been speaking to Sasuke, they had forgotten about Yukime, who was now making her way out of the Uchiha castle, a dire confusion in her eyes.

"So all this time?! I've been….been murdering people?! Drinking their blood?!"

Her delicate bare feet were blistered by the cold cobblestone walkway as she ran out through the main garden of the castle.

"Why?!" she asked this question repeatedly in her mind.

"Why was I chosen?!"

Suddenly, her feet slipped on the icy ground, and she fell face first into the snow around her. Pain cut at the back of her left leg. She had possibly pulled a muscle.

Looking around her, she assumed she was somewhere in an old garden labyrinth. A broken stone fountain stood before her, its water iced over. Around her were dead rose bushes, trees were flowers once hung from, now bare and snow covered.

Painstakingly, she picked herself up. As she went to turn back, she saw something that made her stop completely.

Somehow the snow was now gone. The sun shone upon the walkway, flowers graced the green grass. The sky was a blue she had never seen before, and soft warmth hit her face.

"What…?"

"_Springtime…?"_

She turned, hearing a clear voice behind her. She saw a man and a woman standing around the fountain. Their faces were not revealed to her.

"_Yes, isn't the springtime wonderful? Especially to spend it here with you in the garden we made together." _

The woman spoke sweetly as she dipped her hand into the fountain.

"_I wish to spend every season with you, not just spring, Saiyuri."_ the man replied lovingly.

The woman smiled as her other hand brushed his cheek affectionately. Yukime however gave into shock.

"Isn't Saiyuri the woman in…the mirror?" Yukime wondered as she looked on at the scene before her.

Within the castle, Sasuke still spoke with Saiyuri.

"It seems you've realized it Sasuke. It all started when you bit her and made her your chevalier. You caused her to live eternally, to never age. You activated something within her….and now…her soul is starting to absorb my own, taking for herself my powers, memory, even my being."

Although Saiyuri held a straight face as she spoke, inwardly, she was full of frustration. As for Sasuke, it was just more mystery to solve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

um...I'm extemely lazy and running out of ideas! Sorry!!


	16. A Dilusion of Memory

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 16)

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 16)

Yukime's blue eyes gazed upon the loving scene unfolding before her in the soft spring light. The couple held each other in the sunshine with a gentle love, one which Yukime could not believe.

"What….? I don't….understand, what's happening?" she thought in her head as she looked about.

"_A memory? An illusion? A dream?"_

At that very same moment, Sasuke still sat in wonder at the mysteries yet to be solved. Saiyuri looked on at him from the mirror, disinterested.

"I take my leave, Sasuke. If I were you….I would find Yukime quickly….her blood having the effect it does, she is susceptible to any attack." Saiyuri said warningly as her appearance seemingly melted away into the mirror.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_That's right! How could I forget?!"_

He quickly exited the empty room, determined to find her.

In the garden, Yukime watched the scene suddenly disperse, and the cold of winter hit her once more. Confused, she continued to stay seated on the ground, her legs tired, body freezing, and her feet aching.

"When did all of this start? Why is this happening to me?"

Yukime closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on something other than the pain of the bitter cold. As she gently opened her eyes, the scene had changed once more. She still felt the cold air, but there was something else. Some sort of warmth dripping from her hands, trickling from her lips, splashing onto her pale, snowy skin.

She touched her face where she felt this warmth, a thick and sticky substance, with a strong, rusty smell. The taste on her lips was like iron.

As she looked down on her hands, her eyes widened in a confused shock, her mind almost ceased to think.

"B-Blood….?"

Sasuke opened the door to the outside, icy winds hit him like small needles in his flesh. He hastily ran out into the courtyard.

"Yukime!! Yukime!!"

He desperately called out her name as her trudged through the thick snow that had piled on the ground. As he ran on, he saw petite footprints in the snow, leading into what was once a rose garden.

"….Saiyuri's garden? Are you kidding me?!"

He followed where the footprints led, through ice sheeted cobblestone walkways, running until he happened upon a broken stone fountain, where he found Yukime laying on her knees.

"Yukime! Thank god you're alright!! Are you insane?! Running out into this place alone at night…."

As he ran over to her, he trailed off, coming to a stop as soon as he stood before her.

"Yukime?"

He looked into her eyes. She seemed to stare through him with a frightened, delusional look in her ocean-blue eyes.

Confused, he knelt before her. She was shivering, but for some reason, Sasuke could instinctively tell it wasn't from the cold.

Her mouth opened to form words, a few beads of sweat accumulated on her forehead and slid down her now colorless face.

"He…..hel…p……why…?...p-ple..please…help….me…."

She whispered to him, appearing almost like a madwoman. Confused, Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't understand you, Yukime. What happened?"

"I…kill…killed them….the taste of iron….the smell….of……._**murder..."**_

She put emphasis on her last word as her eyes began to show tears. Sasuke shook her roughly, and then pulled her into his arms.

"YUKIME!!" he shouted, his voice seeming almost angry.

Yukime closed her eyes, then snapped them back open.

"Sasu…Sasuke-sama…Sasuke-sama!!" She placed her hands on his back, gripping his black cloak desperately as she began to cry.

Sasuke gave a pained look as he loosened his grip, but let her continue to hold on.

"Sasuke-sama, please tell me! Explain to me what I am exactly!" she cried though small sobs.

Sasuke's face grew dark.

"Yukime….I don't know what you are….truly…I don't know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ZOMFG!! I just got ungrounded!! I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!


	17. Speak to Me

When the Snow Begins to Bleed (chapter 17)

After the ordeal of meeting Saiyuri, Yukime slowly began to change over the days. At first it was unnoticeable, but soon the tiny changes began to escalate. She now refused to go outside unless ordered to do so by Sasuke. She refused most strongly to go out into the night. She now spoke even less, and did not socialize as much with Naruto or Sakura. The changes affected her personality immensely.

Most of all, Sasuke noticed her seeming discomfort around him, the way she avoided his eye contact and looked down as she spoke to him.

These thoughts waltzed in his mind as he bathed in the pale moonlight coming from his window, his red eyes focused into empty space his mind drowning in thoughts.

It was snowing again, life was never ending winter.

Within the castle, Yukime herself lay on top of her bed, resting her back, her eyes staring at the ceiling, the emptiness in the air.

"_Human? Vampire? I cannot find the answer. With each night and every dream I distance myself furthermore. Dreams, memories, seeing bloodstained bodies liter the snow, feeling my blood boil, harboring an unnatural thirst, I feel so weak and helpless. I can only make Sasuke-sama's situation worse. I lean on him although I should be his support, and I feel useless because he has asked me for nothing For him I have done nothing. For myself? Nothing."_

Sakura stood outside Yukime's bedroom door, her hand lifted about to knock on the door, a hesitant look on her face.

"_I really want to talk to her…..I have so much to ask….but…..but if I ask, she may break….."_

This thought kept her from asking anything. Sakura herself had noticed the change in Yukime all too well.

"_It has to be my fault….when I saw that memory…I want to apologize….but I don't think it should be brought up at this time….with both her and Sasuke so tense…that really shouldn't…."_

Sakura's thoughts were cut off as Yukime opened the door, hoping to have some water. A surprised look made its way onto Yukime's face as she silently looked up at Sakura. Sakura herself was surprised, stepping back slightly.

"H-Hello Yukime…..how do you feel?" Sakura asked uneasily in an attempt to lift the heavy air.

"I'm fine…..is there something you need?" Yukime asked, a questioning look in her ocean-blue eyes.

Sakura hesitated as she looked into Yukime's eyes. Maybe this wasn't the right time. Then again, it may be the only time.

"Um….Yukime…." Sakura began, "may I talk with you….alone?"

Yukime appeared slightly nervous.

"Please Yukime….let me ask….let me ask questions for Sasuke's sake…"

Yukime's nervousness transformed into concern.

"Sasuke-sama?"

She closed her eyes as if to think. Sakura almost felt guilty to make her appear this way.

"No…wait Yukime….you-…" Sakura was about to call it off when Yukime opened her eyes.

"It's fine. I can make you tea. You can ask me questions then." Yukime replied to cut her off as she picked up her head and led the way out.

xxxxxxx

Sakura sat down at a small glass table as Yukime placed a cup of tea in front of Sakura. She took her place at the other side of the table, attempting to look calm before Sakura.

"So what is it, Sakura? What's wrong?" Yukime asked.

Sakura looked down to the table at the porcelain teacup, watching steam rise from it and into the cold air. Her expression was a weary and cautious look. She had to be careful. She didn't know what would trigger Saiyuri to appear.

"First….I want to say I'm sorry…about the blood link….and I…"

"Please Sakura, forget about that….I'm fine now….no more apologizing." Yukime cut Sakura off, giving her a look of reassurance.

"…..I want to ask….about your childhood….I know I'm not exactly in the place to ask you that….you don't really know much about us either….but I think it would help if I knew…" Sakura looked up into Yukime's eyes in a slightly pleading sense.

"….I don't know much about myself….I was found laying in the snow when I was three, a woman named Haruko took me into her home…." Yukime began slowly, as if to reach back into her mind and retrieve the thoughts.

"So that was the woman I saw in your memories?" Sakura asked.

"Haruko acted as a mother, a friend, a big sister to me….she died when I turned eight. On my birthday….after that, I don't remember what happened as the days past…like I was sleepwalking."

"Sleepwalking? Why did you feel that?"

"….When I woke up, I was in a place I had never seen before, a new village. Many days had past; I was in the forest, alone. The strangest thing was, I was covered in blood, and it was not my own. Then a faint memory came to me….I killed the people of my village. For no reason, I attacked them. At that time, I had no understanding of it. So I decided I would try to forget it, start again somewhere else…..and so I lived there until Sasuke-sama found me."

Sakura remained silent. She opened her eyes a little wider.

"I-I saw…." Sakura began as Yukime cut her off gently.

"I'm sorry….I scared you….but don't worry….I have some understanding of what happened then….." Yukime smiled bitterly as she sipped her tea.

Sakura picked her head up immediately.

"So you know now about…..her? Sasuke never said anything!"

Yukime appeared surprised.

"….He….hasn't?...But why not?"

Sasuke opened the door to their meeting place.

"I wanted to keep things under, Yukime." he said pointedly as he walked in.

Yukime stood, her eyes to the floor.

"You didn't need any more discomfort. Please go to sleep now Yukime…."

Yukime obediently walked out without question, a sad look in her eyes. Sasuke shut the door behind her as she left. His eyes focused to Sakura.

"I'll tell you everything then…..you may tell Naruto latter, but please watch him, you know how extremely rash he is." Sasuke said as he narrowed his eyes.

"…..Understood…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I AM SO SLOW...SORRY!! I'm so lazy!!


	18. Exploration

When the Snow begins to Bleed (chapter 18)

When the Snow begins to Bleed (chapter 18)

As Sasuke began to tell Sakura everything, something miles away was stirring quietly. Truly, it was not something, but someone.

Uchiha Itachi stood atop an evergreen tree, viewing the castle that was once his home. For now it was miles away, but he would soon make his way there. There was no sense of emotion in his heartless red eyes as he stared on.

Seeing it, he could still remember all the voices in his head, memories of that day.

"_ANIKI, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
_

"_How dare you…"_

"_NO!!"_

"_GO TO HELL!!"_

Itachi ignored the fierce memories as he always did, his eyes narrowing only slightly.

"Hey. We gonna move in yet, or what?" In a tree only a few feet away, another man stood waiting. He had the features of a shark, beady eyes, with pale, almost blue-tinted skin. When he smiled, he showed carnivorous teeth.

He was a creature known to the land as a hybrid, someone who is human, with the qualities of a beast. The man was obviously a water type hybrid by his appearance, and a cannibal to add.

"Have you no sense of patience, Kisame? The sun will rise soon. We must take shelter; otherwise we may have unwanted followers." Itachi replied as he closed his eyes, annoyed at his traveling companion.

Kisame smirked, sitting down on the tree branch.

"All this way for one little girl? If you yourself would drag me all the way out here just for that, than her blood must be as tasty as hell."

"Once you see her, I'm quite sure you will take a liking to her. She has a delicious scent to her that's hard to ignore…" Itachi said as he looked ahead.

"You've peaked my interest Itachi, I'm already anticipating it." Kisame said though a smirk.

XXxxXX

Within the castle, Sasuke was explaining to Sakura what he had gathered from speaking to Saiyuri.

"….So Yukime's being is starting to absorb Saiyuri? Then what will we do if Saiyuri is completely erased?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"If Yukime actually absorbs Saiyuri, most likely she will gain Saiyuri's abilities…but there is also the likely chance that Saiyuri will manage to take a full control over Yukime, if you understand…" Sasuke continued with his explanation

"If absorbed, Saiyuri make take the chance to overthrow Yukime's sense of though and take over from the inside out, correct?"

"Exactly…I would try to explain more, but I'm going to rest. The sun will be rising soon anyway." Sasuke said as he abruptly left the room.

Sakura stared blankly in the place where he had once been.

"….Saiyuri can show herself through the mirror….it makes me wonder….ah….the sun is on the horizon…I best go on…"

Abruptly, Sakura left the room to sleep.

XXxxXX

As the moon rose to signify another night, Yukime wandered aimlessly through the castle. She enjoyed exploring its vast space, and even though she had lived in the castle for so long, she had truly never ventured the building completely.

Naruto watched her silently walk along to the east corridor of the castle, a look of confusion on his face.

"Yuki, where you going?" Naruto asked as he ran up behind her.

"….I'm just exploring…is that alright Naruto?" she replied without turning to him, it seemed her mind was elsewhere.

"J-just asking…" Naruto mumbled with a slightly discouraged look in his eyes.

Yukime finally turned to him, seemingly confused.

"I'm sorry Naruto….is something wrong?" she asked as she stopped walking.

"No, I'm fine Yukime…uh-…"

"Naruto!! Finally you woke up! Come here! I want to talk to you!" Sakura shouted from the other end of the hallway.

"Yeah, sure! See you later, Yuki!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran straight to Sakura, who waited impatiently, her foot tapping.

Yukime waved in recognition as she continued to walk on in her exploration. The castle was dark, the stone walls were slightly charred with small spots of black, pictures seemed to have been stolen from their frames, which had been left hanging lopsidedly. Yukime ventured deeper and deeper in, it was like some sort of wonderland in which kept leading to a new hallway she had never seen. There were many doors, most of them being closets, servants quarters, or guest rooms, all of which were quite bare.

She turned to a left hallway, walking past a huge broken window which overlooked the ruined garden maze, abandoned and filled with bitter snow and glistening ice. She walked forward, reaching a dead end, and at that dead end, a door.

The door was made of a high-class wood, still slightly polished, adorned with black iron, twisted on it into flower-like patterns. It seemed much different from any of the rooms she had stumbled upon earlier in her venture.

Cautiously she moved forward, her hand neared the handle of the door. As her hand wrapped around the cold, metal giving her a strange reminiscent feeling. Attempting to open the door, she found it unlocked.

Slowly she pushed it open completely.

The room was lit by the pale light of the moon, giving it a beautiful other-worldly sense to it. There was a large white canopy bed, clean and orderly, a small set of drawers on the other side of the room, a full length mirror, a dresser, a bookshelf filled to the brim with dusty books. Everything was white, and by its appearance it was the room of a woman. Most amazing was an open white balcony doorway in which moonlight poured in from. White silhouette curtains hung around it, waving in the winter breeze.

Yukime was surprised at how untouched it was, it was as if someone still lived there if the dust was ignored.

She walked in, almost entranced by the elegance of the room. She felt at peace as she look around, moving to the dresser to get a closer look. She wiped dust off the mirror, a look of wonder on her face.

"How funny I find you here."

Yukime immediately turned in surprise at the doorway, but no one was there. Her eyes then moved to the balcony doorway. A tall figure stood there, emerging from the cover of the curtains.

It was a man, with beautiful features, clad in all black, a cloak draped over his gorgeous body. His sharp red eyes gleamed in the light, his long hair was tied back, it waved before him, draped over his right shoulder. A smirk adorned his handsome face. Strangely enough he seemed like a matured version of Sasuke.

Yukime stepped in surprise, almost falling over in fact.

"Don't be so surprised…this isn't the first time we've met…although when we met, you were asleep…no, wait…you weren't even born yet when we met…." the man said as he took another step forward.

"W-who-…"

The man smirked.

"I am Uchiha Itachi."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CLIFFHUNG!! YEAH BABY!! lolz, sorry...


	19. Stolen Away

When the Snow Begins To Bleed (chapter 19)

When the Snow Begins To Bleed (chapter 19)

Yukime stared wide-eyed at the beautiful man that stood before her.

"U-Uchiha….Itachi?"

He nodded, stepping forward from the balcony. He had grace in his every enchanting movement, he was so much like Sasuke, maybe even more magnificent. Yukime found herself caught in awe at him, but she never once let her guard down.

"I'm not surprised you're attracted here…this room did belong to Saiyuri." Itachi said as he watched Yukime's confusion.

"You're an Uchiha….but isn't Sasuke the only one….no….wait…when the Uchiha clan was massacred…there were two-…." Yukime was cut off by Itachi's small chuckle.

"That is where you're mistaken. You know the truth. Well, maybe you don't….but Saiyuri does. There were….how many? Eh, Saiyuri?" Itachi smirked as he spoke tauntingly.

"Ah…." Yukime looked to Itachi in slight worry and fear.

"Come on Itachi, how long are you gonna mess with her?"

Yukime turned around, hearing the masculine voice come from directly behind her.

"KYA!!"

When Yukime saw the person it had come from, she whipped around, falling flat on the ground. She looked up now like a frightened child.

She was looking up at Kisame, who had a fearsome, animalistic grin upon his face.

"Oh, you're right Itachi….she smells wonderful. And quite the beauty as well…." Kisame pulled out his sword, his grin only getting wider.

Yukime scooted back as far as she could from Kisame, without getting too close to Itachi.

"W-What do you want here?!" Yukime was fully frightened now; it showed in her voice, her eyes. She tried her best not to shiver.

Itachi answered her by reaching out his hand as if to help her up. Yukime turned to look up at him, apprehension filled her eyes.

"You don't belong here. Come with me. I know everything about you. I can answer all your questions, I will hide nothing from you."

Itachi became serious as he spoke.

Yukime shook her head.

"I won't. I refuse…." Yukime looked up at Itachi, her eyes much colder than before.

"Saiyuri?" Itachi looked at her emotionlessly, but Yukime could tell he was questioning.

Yukime shook her head again, slowly.

Itachi appeared impatient now as he looked to Kisame. He gave him a nod. Kisame nodded back in understanding, becoming serious now that he knew Itachi was annoyed.

Kisame appeared behind Yukime, slamming the hilt of his sword onto the back of her head. Yukime's eyes reflected surprise at the sudden blow as she fell on her face, unconscious. A trickle of blood ran from her head, running down the side of her face, dripping onto the floor.

Itachi grabbed her, holding her up in his arms as he began to walk out to the balcony, Kisame following. As they were about to walk out, Sasuke came through the open door.

"Itachi!!" he exclaimed as he ran into the room.

Itachi turned slightly.

"I told you I would take back what is mine. You let your guard down Sasuke." Itachi said tauntingly, his red eyes gleaming with cruelty in the pale moonlight.

"Bastard, leave her alone!!"

Sasuke ran forward, only to get knocked back by the single swing of Kisame's huge sword.

"Stand back, you annoying brat!" Kisame roared as he pointed his blade toward the younger Uchiha menacingly.

Fire reflected in Sasuke's eyes, he burned with fury at his completely calm older brother. Itachi looked back at him with taunting amusement.

"You cannot be left with something as important as this girl. You're too weak. Much too foolish and impulsive. Blood like this cannot be left in your hands." Itachi smirked as he spoke, running a hand through Yukime's long, black hair, blood trailing along his fingers.

He brought the hand to his mouth, licking the blood off of his fingers slowly, provoking Sasuke's rage more and more.

"Hey, hurry you two! Leader's gonna get irritated if you make him wait too long, un!!"

The group turned to see someone sitting on the balcony edge outside. A man sat waiting, twisting a chunk of his sunshine in his fingers, mischief reflecting in his sky blue eyes. From appearance, he was a forest sprite.

"Ah, damn, stupid Deidara….I thought it was about to get interesting…." Kisame scowled as he drew back.

Deidara looked to Itachi with an out of place, tauntingly cheerful smile.

"Come on Itachi! Take the girl and go!"

Itachi turned to Sasuke.

"Then….another time, foolish little brother."

Before Sasuke could move forward, Itachi disappeared, running out through the balcony. Sasuke cursed as he ran out to look for them, but they were gone into the night without a trace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OH NOES! lolz, sorry for the long waits!!


End file.
